


Scar

by Aesthetically_Ocean



Series: FBI Stories [4]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x10, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season 2, Season 2 Episode 10 coda, im alive i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Ocean/pseuds/Aesthetically_Ocean
Summary: Aftermath of season 2 -- episode 10. Kristen is bleeding out to death, and is carried to the hospitial.
Relationships: If you want, Maggie Bell & Kristen Chazal, Maggie Bell/Kristen Chazal
Series: FBI Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> 2x10
> 
> GUESS WHO'S RISEN FROM THE DEAD YEE
> 
> I'M SORRY I SWEAR TO IRENE I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR SO LONG
> 
> IF ANYONE HAS ANY PENDING REQUESTS FROM MY FBI SHORT STORIES BOOK, PLEASE TELL ME OR ANY CURRENT REQUESTS 
> 
> I SHOULD ALSO BE READING EVERYONE’S FBI’S STORIES IN THE NEAR FUTURE, MOST LIKELY IN JAN. BECAUSE I LOVE THE FBI FAM A LOT

Harry was an idiot. He went against protocol. He shouldn’t have entered the building, shouldn’t have let his emotions cloud his judgement, should’ve placed more trust in the FBI. 

None of those possibilities happened, at least, not in this universe, and right now? 

Maggie can still see blood on Kristen’s neck. Can still feel the warm liquid on her hands. OA and Scola are just as bad as her. OA should’ve shot him on sight, and Scola could’ve been more tougher on the new field agent. 

Although, none of those possibilities happened. 

The three agents are standing outside of the hospital, because they were becoming stubborn and demanded to be by Kristen’s side  if when she woke up. OA’s digging his thumb into his palm, leaning against the van. Stuart’s checking his phone [he’s been staring at a photo of him and a couple of friends for about twenty minutes now.] Maggie’s wants to ask about the backstory, but there's no doubt she’s going to get a lie in response. 

Kristen had worked  _ hard _ to get where she was, and Jubal and Ian was so proud of her when she finally became an agent. And, only a couple of months later, she’s fighting for her life in the E.R. Jubal walks out of the hospital, noticing the agent’s in the parking lot and he raises an eyebrow. 

‘She lost a lot of blood. Kristen’s lucky she’s even _alive_ , but that’s my girl. Always fighting.’ Jubal gives a pat on Stuarts shoulder. ‘You didn’t mess up. Stuff like this happens, but you keep on forgetting that buddy.’

Stuart doesn’t say anything. Maggie’s at ease, and OA jumps into the driver's seat of the van. If he spilled a tear or two, no one said anything. 

‘The three of you get some sleep. Director’s orders. You’ve got a lot of paperwork in your future.’ Jubal and Maggie share a tight hug, shares an unreadable look with Stuart, and gives a wave to OA before he jumps into his car and drives off. 

🌻

The three of them take turns visiting Kristen in the hospital. She’s energetic as usual, but the scar left by her neck is jagged and she’s always covering it with a bandage. 

[Maggie throws up in the hospital bathroom when she sees it. If Kristen noticed, she doesn’t say anything. Maggie even sees her own  _ vomit _ as  _ blood _ for a moment.]

She’s made a quick recovery, back in the office a week earlier, and just like that, their back on a case. But now, she’s wearing a scarf. 

‘It’s winter and I’m cold! Of course I’ll be wearing a scarf.’ She states when Ian points it out, and it’s clear that he’s made her uncomfortable so he apologizes quickly. 

OA has even decided to spar with her a bit in the gym, which shocks all of them. Whether it’s out of pride or fear, they don’t ask about it either. Stuart eventually joins in too. 

[Scola flinched violently when he saw Kristen with a papercut a week prior joining their activities. He handed her a Black Widow band-aid.]

Maggie’s the only one who's still haunted by the memories sometimes. Everytime she stares at the scar to long, it sends flashbacks and she forces herself to look away. It’s spring, and Kristen has started wearing light fall scarfs to still cover up her neck. 

She’s watching NCIS and eating takeout when Abby appears on the screen, Gibb’s pointing out to the choker and it hits her. Quickly snatches the car keys and searched up directions to the nearest outlet. 

🌻

Maggie shows OA first when he picks her up, and he grins. ‘Nice thinking, Mags.’

‘Huh, never would’ve thought of that.’ Jubal says. 

‘Might want to tell Stuart too, just in case. He  _ is _ her six o’clock, after all.’ Ian nods in the agents direction, and gives a thumbs up. 

Stuart raises an eyebrow at the whole situation, then starts laughing. ‘Well, we’ll see.’

Kristen walks in around 10, and Maggie is standing at her desk. The younger agent makes a confused expression and places her keys and light sweater on the cubicle. ‘Something bothering you, Maggie?’

‘I wanted to give you this.’ She hands Kristen a Hot Topic bag that’s filled with assorted chokers and ribbons of all colors and shapes. Nothing too dark or kinky, just ones that would fit Kristen’s style. ‘I know how much you hate looking at that scar, and while I don’t approve of you covering it up because it makes you -- well, you -- I just thought this might take your mind off of it for a while. Until it gets easier.’ 

‘Maggie, oh. You didn’t have too!’ Kristen places the bag down and gives Maggie a quick, tight hug. The boys and the director are watching and smiling in the conference room, turning away when Kristen looks in their direction. ‘Were they in this too?’

‘No, it was my idea. Just like seeing you happy.’ 

‘Maggie, I can’t --’

‘No, you should. You’ve been working hard since day one to prove yourself and you’re learning quickly. You’ve earned it.’ 

A light blush spreads over Kristen’s face, and she’s laughing and giggling and euphoric and beaming Maggie can’t help but grin. Kristen shuffles through the bag, takes out a thin light green ribbon that matches her shirt holds it out to Maggie. ‘Would you like to do the honors?’ 

The older field agent smiles and gives a short nod. She takes the ribbon and Kristen turns around, tying it carefully and leaving a small bow right over the scar. Maggie hands her I-phone and Kristen swipes for the camera and looks at it appreciatively. 

It’s a perfect ribbon, and while it doesn’t cover the whole scar, she feels more confident than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻Thank you for putting up with my crap.🌻
> 
> [Also, did my writing improve?]


End file.
